Chambermaid
by R.H. Vargas
Summary: After the Butler Cafe injury, Misa must nurse Usui back to health in the way only she can. *LIME/LEMON
1. Tranquility

**Chamber Maid**

by R.H. Vargas

Disclaimer: If I owned KWMS they'd slap a big 18+ on the manga and anime. :D Oui!

**

* * *

**

"Baka Usui! Why do I have to!" Misaki was running low on patience, she'd had a bad day at school and there was still a pervert alien to deal with.

She was attracting unwanted attention from concerned train passengers.

A little boy cowered behind his mother on the opposing seat, "Mommy," he whispered like only children can manage to make audible yet still a whisper "look, there's a crazy lady yelling over there!"

Misa looked down at the kid, he was cute and she was sorry to have disturbed him.

She was about to apologize for yelling in the almost empty train when Usui's cunning charm hit her full-force from the other end of the phone.

She hadn't known his pheromones could travel miles per second.

"_Because Misa-chan, you need to nurse me. It is your fault I hurt my hand afterall."_ His voice came so unconcerned and impertinent that Misaki could only repress another wave of angry yelling by clenching her knuckles and making scary faces at the window.

She could picture the grin on the pervert alien's face!

She knew he was right and she hated him for it. Her stupid clumsy self had caused this.

If only she'd watched where she stepped during the Butler Café Auditions then Usui wouldn't have hurt himself trying to break her fall. If she had only done that, right now she could be heading home to a nice hot bath and her chemistry notes.

She bit her tongue and shut her phone without telling him anything.

"Idiot! Pervert!.." She hissed at her own reflection right before the doors opened. Her homework would have to wait…

She stormed out of the train and station changing course towards Usui's apartment in a completely different direction than she had set out to go home. She stopped at a convenience store halfway there and unloaded her wallet buying groceries. She figured he had been sleeping off the pain killers all week and hadn't gotten around to grocery shopping.

She came out holding several plastic bags in her hands; she hoped Suzuna would win some food to make up for the money she was spending on Usui. She wondered what pervert aliens ate, and in the end had gotten a lot of different things she hoped he could stomach.

As she walked further and Usui's building had begun to come into view, she couldn't help but think it could have been mistaken for a four star resort, Usui was a mystery. She narrowed her eyes at its gaudiness in the distance, stupid pretentious building; hosting stupid pretentious people!

After entering the enormous building and reaching the right floor, she maneuvered the bags she had brought. She struggled to reach the button to let him know she was out there. But before she tried again, the door swung open.

It might have been all the stress, or maybe it was due to the fact that she'd skipped lunch, or maybe the sun she'd gotten outside running around, but something was making her hallucinate; she could have sworn he was glowing and the archway of the door had suddenly bloomed exotic flowers.

"Hello misa-chan." A shirtless, golden-haired, green lusty-eyed space alien greeted her, his human name Usui Takumi.

She had to jump back in surprise and taken a quick breath to calm down, her nose had been centimeters from his bare skin!

How _dare_ he?

He simply gave her a relaxed smile and stepped aside to let her in. "What's with the luggage Ayuzawa? Plan to spend the night?" She hated when he mocked her.

How inconsiderate of him, to startle her like that! Shirtless and radiating pheromones at her. He must communicate with his kind through chemical secretion, she thought.

"Baka Usui. It's food, I didn't know what your species ate, so I bought a lot."

Her own face felt flushed as she entered his modern and barren apartment. She was enveloped in his scent almost instantly. His entire apartment had that ridiculously appealing scent that lured women to their deaths.

"Death think of death…." She concentrated on putting the groceries in his small kitchen off to the side. "Death and destruction…."

"Hmm?" He asked absentmindedly leaning on one of the counters watching her. "You really are a sadist then? Romanticizing pain like that."

"Gah! You jerk! Don't listen to other people's ramblings!" She glared at him as she shoved a couple juice boxes into his small refrigerator. She kicked the refrigerator door shut unnecessarily hard.

Usui merely shrugged and smiled, his relaxed gaze was fixed on her intently. As if he was watching a cuddly animal at the zoo. "Thank you prez."

"Stop staring at me." She stated and averted her own gaze, it made her nervous to have him watch her while she worked, she couldn't concentrate on doing anything when someone watched her, like that...

She fixed her eyes on the rest of the produce she was shoving into his fridge and cabinets.

"I like watching you Ayuzawa, doing this kind of mundane thing. In fact, I'm pretending you're my _wife_ at the moment." He smiled still too relaxed for Misaki's comfort, he considered making her uncomfortable his favorite pastime.

After a brief pause to register what he was saying, she spoke. "Don't say stuff like that Usui. It's weird. _You're_ weird."

She would have yelled a little more but she was feeling fatigued and a little sluggish. Usui took a lot out of her. He made sure to keep his bandaged hand in view.

Without justifying himself he left the small kitchen to go into his large living room. She watched him stride away smugly. He knew she was glaring holes into the back of his supermodel head.

Misaki sighed and realized that she was clenching a bag of carrots with excessive strength. She tossed it in the tiny crisper and followed the space human into the living room.

Her body felt heavy, she'd had an exhausting day at school again, and the student council members had been giving her migraines over school policy. She stretched and suppressed a yawn.

Even though she'd never admit it; today especially, she'd wished he had come to school. If he had been there they would have been more compliant and she wouldn't have exerted herself as much. It annoyed her that she relied on him for that.

From the large window in his living room she could see the sky outside had changed a lot since she'd entered the building. It's already been late when she left the Council room but it had still been sun out.

"I appreciate you taking the time to do this for me prez." He sat on the couch waiting for her to join him. He slipped his thin-rimmed glasses back on. She'd only seen him wear them here. They looked good on him.

"It's only because you're hurt, don't think anything of it." She stated and took her seat a couple inches closer to him than normal. "If you weren't hurt and missing school because of it, you'd do your own damn shopping. And your teachers sent you homework." She motioned to a stack of paper she'd left in her school bag at the door. But her exasperated tone did not fool him.

"I know you wouldn't let me starve misa-chan." He smiled weakly before he stretched his arms around the couch and let his head lull back on the sofa.

"Are you tired Usui?" She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice, he looked tired, but he still managed to make her feel… she trailed off not wanting to go there.

She didn't know how uncomfortable his broken hand was, she'd thankfully never broken a bone before. She didn't even want to think about how much mending bones cost.

"Do you want me to be tired?"

He let his beautifully-lashed eyes flutter to a close dramatically and ran a careless hand through his hair. She'd been lulled to a false sense of safety as she watched him.

He let his head drop onto her lap as if it were routine.

She stiffened automatically and looked down at him with surprise.

She had had a brief flashback to when she had slept on his lap on a public bench when she'd been exhausted. It had felt so good to sleep. She couldn't deny she enjoyed looking at him.

He seemed so defenseless and sweet in this state, no longer a pervert alien, but a man beautiful. Handsome enough to make her feel self-conscious, increase her body heat, and throw off the most innate of human survival skills.

Without realizing it she began stroking his hair, pushing it back away from his beautiful face. She watched him breathe, his chest rising and falling. The pain-killers must make him sleepy. She removed his glasses and set them on the arm rest.

She felt a tenderness emanating from him as he slept that made her feel sleepier herself. She let her own head lull back as she savored the feeling.

Rarely did she have time to indulge in such moments. A couple minutes passed…

Her life had always been so fast-paced and high-stress because of her responsibilities not only to her job, her family, but also her school.

It felt refreshing to sit there on his big couch and sink into the warmth of the moment. Her own lids fluttered and her lightly rosed lips curved into a small content smile. She sighed to herself, Usui's apartment felt unreasonably safe and welcoming. She could picture this becoming routine… she wouldn't mind a break before work. Even if it was just for composure.

She was so immersed in the tranquility she felt she had unknowingly ceased her comforting stroking.

Immediately he stirred and protested with a groggy groan "Urrm..Why'd you stop? I was…enjoying it…" He half yawned, half ordered.

He reminded her of the little boy on the train.

Without realizing it she let her small smile spread to her heart and resumed her work happily. She only stopped when she felt a warm hand guiding hers.

It lead her away from his golden locks down to his warm soft skin and finally to tepid lips. He kissed her hand so softly that she had to wonder if she were imagining it.

He smiled tenderly up at her.

She felt herself breathe easier. She could die here, she thought.

If she had a choice, this is how she'd die; wrapped in the comfort of his soft couch and even more alluring smile.

"Usui…" She whispered without opening her heavy lids.

"Hmm..?"

"Your couch makes me sleepy…"

He smiled at her and lazily opened one eye. He looked towards his blinds; the sun was setting. The sky outside was a hazy pink and orange swirl that was slowly being tinted purple.

He felt annoyed that time seemed to have conspired against him, she'd leave soon.

He rearranged himself for comfort on her lap and rested his bandaged hand on his chest.

"Don't go home tonight." He stated abruptly, his troubled tone took her aback.

Misa squirmed a little, "I have to go home…" She mumbled sleepily. She reminded him of a sleepy kitten.

In moments like these he was happy that she was known as the demon president, because he was the only one who saw her in this state, in his world. The Misa that cradled him belonged to him only. And he liked it that way.

"As your master… I order you to stay here." He looked directly at her.

Her woozy head registered the thought. It would be nice to stay here, and not have to get up and walk outside in the cold darkness. She'd have to walk fast at an uncomfortable pace because it was late… and then she'd probably pull an all-nighter.

It would be nice to sit here longer and sink into the cushions that were starting to feel more like marshmallows.

But her mother would never allow it. That kind of situation would make parents of teenagers uneasy and even mad, but the way her mother _was_… it occurred to her that her mother may as well consider it a necessary part of the teenage experience. "Sleeping at a friend's house" is what she'd call it.

"Tell Suzuna to lie for you." He looked up at her with a steady gaze, tempting her, wondering if she would comply. He felt like testing her limits.

"What? She wouldn't do it." Even if it wasn't a lie she knew her sister would blurt it out eventually. Asking Suzuna to lie was more trouble than it was worth. She'd have to be constantly vigilant. The thought thrilled the sleep out of her.

Another idea snapped in her tired brain; she reached into her skirt pocket and extracted her cell phone. Usui sat up surprised, he hadn't expected her to actually indulge his request, let alone lie to her mother for him.

"Manager, Hi, this is Misaki. I need a favor, do you think you could back up a story that I'm staying over at your place tonight? I don't want my mom to worry, but I won't be coming home." Misa spoke urgently into the phone, she wanted to get her request out before the manager had time to put two and two together.

Usui smiled like a satisfied child. He got up and went to his small kitchen, he was feeling thirsty, but mostly he wanted to hide his surprise and delight. He had Misa to himself, he was determined to enjoy her.

He could hear the manager's excited squeals even from the kitchen. She was warning Misa that she would be _grilled_ for her details the next time she was in Maid Latte.

He grabbed a juice box and returned as Misa closed her phone. She looked up at him and offered him his glasses.

"Just when I think I have you figured out Ayuzawa, you surpri se me."

"What are you talking about?" She nonchalantly sunk deeper into her seat, her sleepy smile returned.

"Misa-chan, you're too innocent." He chuckled. He moved to kneel in front of her, "You know I'm the only one who lives here. Even so, you came to my apartment all alone."

He took her face in his palm tilting her chin towards his. He willed her eyes to open. He loved them. But she was too tired. She waited for the kiss that never came.

"What if I wanted to do things to you Misa-chan?" He let her go and sat on the couch to try to regain his position on her lap. Just as he was about to lay his head she stood up. His head hit the sofa softly.

"You _wouldn't_ dare Usui Takumi." She scolded and looked straight ahead at am empty wall, her face was flushed pink.

He grabbed her wrist, "What makes you so sure?"

Misa felt a wave of panic sweep through her. _Would_ he? She had to ask herself.

Nonetheless, she was determined to keep her composure before him.

"If Usui wanted to do things to me that he hasn't done before, then he'd _ask_ for permission." She stated nonchalantly.

He looked at her intently for a brief moment looking for traces of deception in her eyes.

The room was beginning to darken. The only light that had illuminated the room had been the pink sunlight from the window, now it was disappearing giving way to the moon.

"It's dark in here." She blurted without thinking.

Usui could only chuckle. He got up and flipped one light switch out of three, "I like it dark." He mused.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is the first fic I've posted in several years, I would love a review!

Please let me know you read this, whether you liked it or hated it! Lemme know! ^^

I need your feedback. I'm a little hesitant to get sucked back into the fic world. But I LOVE MisaxUsui so much I felt I needed to write again :D

By the way **limes/lemons** (I haven't decided) in the next chapters :p

**You've been warned. :)**


	2. Insecurity

**Chambermaid Chapter 2 **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS I just someday hope to find my own perverted space alien.

* * *

**AU: **Hey guys and gals, thanks for taking the time to read the author notes, I know I skip them for the most part :D

But anywho, I'm sorry for taking FOREVER to update! My excuse: I'm moving into my own place and so I blame the moving drama that arises for having neglected the fic, but without further ado, let's let the alien do his thang...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**_Insecurity _**

_**"It's dark in here." Misaki blurted without thinking.**_

Usui could only chuckle. He got up and flipped one light switch out of three, "I like it dark." He mused. He paused to let her adjust, she seemed anxious, he didn't want her to fear him.

The lights were low but provided enough light to make her feel at ease, she knelt down back into the comfort of the couch.

"So what do you want for dinner?" He asked in a feigned distracted tone, he felt determined to negate the effect her words had had on him.

"_If Usui wanted to do things to me that he hasn't done before, then he'd ask for permission."_

Misa sensed the change in his speech but was too rapt in her own embarrassment to understand why he'd given up such an opening for attack.

Under normal circumstances he might have used those words to disadvantage and embarrass her further.

" No Usui, _I'm_ cooking! Besides, you're hurt!"

Usui heard the alarm in her voice, it sounded assertive and dismissive at the same time.

"I'm hurt but not immobilized." He shrugged and smiled before padding over to his small kitchen. He made sure to reach for pots and pans with his uninjured hand. He didn't want to wince and draw her attention. He needed to distract himself from the swirl of inappropriate thoughts she'd summoned with her words.

She stormed into the kitchen after him, "Stop contradicting yourself! Earlier you said-"

He silenced her with a soft kiss.

"I enjoy your company, that is why I lied to you."

He smiled at her as if that was enough explanation for any lingering questions and returned to his work.

Misaki looked at him and then dropped her gaze, her face felt hot.

Her mind was a confused mess, she felt anxious and indecisive. Just a moment ago she had wanted to sleep, and now she wanted… she wanted-she didn't know what she wanted. But she had a protracted feeling that Usui could read it on her face.

She moved around him and began cutting the vegetables he was laying out, recognizing what he was making because it had been a very popular dish at Maid Latte.

"Why didn't you just come to school then?" She asked trying to divert her own attention just as he had done. The less she dwelled on what she'd said the better.

Usui seemed to pause to consider his answer. Misaki watched him, cautiously; she'd never asked him such a direct question about his life before.

"I had some business to handle this morning, so I didn't get to rest." He ran a hand through his blonde tresses absentmindedly. "I didn't want to fall asleep in class and get sent back home."

She couldn't tell if he was being honest or not. On the surface it sounded like a good excuse; it explained the strained look she'd registered as he'd napped on her lap. But she had to wonder what kind of business he would have before school even started.

As far as she knew his hobbies consisted of cooking, being randomly talented and stalking.

"Besides, if I had gone to school, you'd just get mad over staling you on half a night's sleep. You would surely send me home."

He continued to slice and sauté keeping his eyes fixed on his cooking, seemingly lost in thought.

"And you also wouldn't visit me Misa-chan. Because you like to punish me in the _cruelest_ ways." He added for theatricality.

It irked her how he had found time to think up such an elaborate sceme, but not enough time to call her before ordering her to come see him.

When she'd finished doing what Usui would allow her to do, she went to sit on his living room floor and noticed for the first time that he was perhaps the only high school guy to not own a television set. Her curiosity piqued, Usui Takumi might be the strangest alien she'd ever met.

After a few minutes of listening to kitchen sounds and the sizzle of the pan she spoke towards him.

"Usui, what do you _do_ when you're here alone?" She tried not to sound too interested.

"Think about you Ayuzawa, what _else _would I do?" He stated matter-of-factly without so much as glancing her way. "You always make me worry over trivial things."

She glared at him through the wall. "Baka." She was not only embarrassed but was disappointed in his answer. The alien had to remain an enigma to her, why she wondered?

She reached for her phone on his coffee table distracting herself from asking any more questions he would simply avoid answering. Might as well explain to her mother.

She dialed her house and was a little relived her mom hadn't been the one who answered the phone.

"Hey, Suzuna, it's me."

"_Misa-?" _She could hear her sister's surprise.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not coming home tonight."

"…"She heard the curiosity in Suzuna's silence.

"I'm staying over at the manager's apartment. So Please tell mom not to worry, she can yell at me tomorrow I'm just too tired to walk home tonight." Misa spoke quickly, she wasn't a good liar.

"_Maybe you should also call Usui-san too sis, you know he would worry more than mom would."_

Misaki went rigid.

She felt her brain crumble…how could she know! No she couldn't possibly know, maybe she'd hit the nail blindly? She breathed fast and hard, she'd simply have employ evasive action!

"Ok, um… yeah… maybe, Usui _is_ an idiot afterall. Goodnight Suzuna." Misaki shut her phone breathing hard before hearing her sister say goodnight. As she tossed it into her bag again she wondered what her younger sister had understood if _anything_ from her rushed explanation, she didn't like lying to her, mostly because she was no good at lying to anyone.

Suzuna was always such a passive person and an unselfish sister, Misaki had never been as grateful as in that moment for her sister's submissive personality.

"_Dinner time_." Usui approached with a tray. He made her want to learn English.

From her position on the floor Misaki couldn't see, but the smell wafting towards her made her mouth water and her stomach give a happy growl. She really regretted skipping lunch.

Usui laid the tray on the table and sat on the couch.

Although he was trying to hide it, Misaki could see the tension his body was under. He looked like _her_ whenever she was running around campus after an all-nighter. This time she couldn't shake the worry. Even his breathing was irregular.

"Usui do you feel alright?"

"Ofcourse." She could detect a hint of bitterness in his voice.

She smiled soothingly and took a seat next to him, she felt sympathy for her injured puppy dog.

"I made the food, so _you_ must feed _me_ Ayuzawa."

He grinned at her narrowing his eyes. There was something calculating in the way he watched her. It made her feel uneasy and made her regret having sat so close to him.

"Feed yourself baka." She blushed and kept her eyes trained on her own food.

He sighed to himself in reluctance. He ate a comparably slower pace, and his portions also seemed smaller. He was playing with his food; poking and rolling it around. As much as she hated to admit it, all of his actions worried her.

She hoped he would get better soon. She thought it was a little sweet of him to pretend to be alright so as not to make her feel guiltier than she already did.

She took the plates away when he got bored of looking at his food. At least her neglected stomach had been appeased. Much happier now, she smiled in satisfaction. She dropped them into the sink thinking she had left Usui in the living room. She was almost glowing with satisfaction after the much needed sustenance.

He touched her arm and she nearly jumped in surprise.

"Gah! Usui…"

He leaned on the counter with a serious expression.

"Misa-chan… go take your bath."

She stared at him, he sounded as if he were ordering her.

When she'd agreed to stay, she'd just wanted to sleep and snuggle on the couch it hadn't crossed her mind that she'd _bathe_ in Usui's apartment.

She turned and looked at him, nervously scanning his face for any signs of mischievousness, but all she received was his piercing green stare.

The look in his eyes was undecipherable.

He drew a slow breath; he looked as if he had the same epiphany at the exact same moment, and now he was suddenly aware of every twitch and movement she made. He watched her… looking for signs of fear.

"No, Usui I insist." Misaki blurted out, "You go ahead…um first. It's your place, besides you cooked. I should um… help you clean." She felt the heat flood her cheeks, she turned on the faucet and began rinsing clumsily but effectively. She was glad to have an excuse not to look at him directly anymore.

She was scared he'd understand.

Usui seemed different in that instance. It was as if he too had been taken by the same level of surprise as she had.

Those _words_ swirled in his mind. Tempting him. He watched her and gripped a cabinet overhead. Would it be so bad? To touch her… if she allowed it… then it might be.

He caught himself once more and decided against it. Even if he had spent the last couple of days naked wrapped in a thin sheet laying in bed contemplating what it would be like to have her in his arms. He decided such a victory would only taste sweeter if it was a mutual decision. He had no doubt he'd have her some day.

He didn't say anything as he disappeared into the living room and a barely visible hall to the right.

A few moments later Misaki heard the bath running. With a sigh of relief she dried her hands.

She'd been so preoccupied with the thought of sleeping and eating she hadn't even thought of anything else. She hadn't brought a change of clothes with her, she promised never to have impromptu sleepovers again.

She felt a pang in her heart.

She couldn't comprehend the feeling. Was it surprise? Was it anxiety? She didn't know the right term. It made her feel hot and her knees feel unstable.

It was futile to try to sort the chemical imbalances in her brain that Usui's pheromones caused. She walked slowly to the living room pausing to look down the little hall he'd disappeared into. The light did not illuminate farther than a few feet. She stood silently before it, she could picture him standing under the shower water, his sunlight colored hair matted against his face and his eyes closed in taking the sensation of…

The thought of him, made her wonder if he was lonely there.

She had to mentally slap herself. She slapped a hand to her chest to remind herself to breathe regularly. Her eyes opened wide and her blush felt like a stinging iron bar on her face. She padded away from the hall as fast as she could.

She slumped down on his sofa and listened to sounds of the water. After she calmed down they began to sound as if they were far away and the beating of the water on the tiles sounded a lot like a waterfall.

She looked down at her knees, her light skin glowed under the moonlight slipping into the room despite the blinds. The dim lighting enhanced the feel of gloom that was beginning to settle over her. She wondered what her life would be like if things were different and she wasn't burdened with the responsibilities she carried.

Would she be as independent and care-free as Usui? Would she have her own place at this age? If the roles were reversed, would she have been bold enough to ask him to come serve her?

Her school uniform skirt stood out against her light smooth knees and she grabbed at it wrinkling the fabric under her clenched fist. She annoyed herself with such thoughts.

Tomorrow when she'd show up at school her school uniform would be wrinkled if she slept in it. She wondered if people would know. She wondered if Usui would tell.

Anxiety seemed intent on taking her. But she knew better, they both preferred the company of only each other. Rumors could have ruined her before and he had gone to extremes to keep her secret. He was trustworthy without a doubt.

A thought resurfaced in her consciousness that she hadn't noticed she'd been repressing, where would she sleep? There was only one couch.

Trying to distract her mind from the things she was willing to ignore to stay here with him.

She could only hope that there was another room down the hall where Usui slept. She caught herself looking down the hall again.

She was feeling flustered and uncomfortable. Now she felt wide awake, the surprising turn of the situation had snapped her out of her exhaustion.

Usui's words flowed to her like a fond memory… _I live here alone… _

Her mind and emotions were at odds with each other, the logical side of her brain told her she should be weary of setting herself up in situations like these, but her heart wanted to trust him and not at all, all at once.

"Idiot… "she muttered.

She'd been lost in her thoughts and didn't notice when the water was turned off.

"I'm done Ayuzawa. You can go ahead." His cool voice made her jump. He walked around the sofa towards his window.

He was shirtless again, wearing nothing but a black drawstring pajama pant and a fluffy white towel around his soaked golden hair. He moved his blinds aside and peered down at the city below.

Misa watched him, not passing up the opportunity to admire him. His perfectly sculpted body, and beautiful green eyes seemed to befit an underwear model more than the pervert space alien she associated them with.

She wondered if he was looking out at anything in particular or if he was trying to be tactful because she was so obviously embarrassed.

"Usui…"

"Hmm?" He turned and as he did so he pulled the towel from his hair and let fall across his muscular shoulder. Misa watched a bead of water from his golden hair snake its way down his shoulder. He walked to the small table between them and reached for his glasses.

"May I borrow one of your shirts?"

He stared at her in surprise, he had come out of the bath ready for her to change her mind and ask for a taxi home instead.

He tried to hide his smile under his towel. He didn't want to let her know how relieved that made him.

Without looking at her he disappeared back towards the hall and ruffled her hair as he passed, "Anything you want."

She couldn't tell him how much she had enjoyed his touch however brief. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and walked after him.

Towards the end of the hall she saw a door that hadn't been visible from the hall. She saw him go into it but she waited outside. It was much too weird to be in his bedroom with him while he was half naked. She decided she'd just avoid that situation.

He returned to the hall with a clean white towel neatly folded and a white T-shirt that Misaki already knew was several sizes too big for her.

He handed them to her and in that same instant pulled her close to him. Misaki's eyes flew open as she registered his embrace.

She 'd barely had time to register what was happening when he let go.

"Don't keep your master waiting long."

He let her go and walked away down the hall leaving her surprised and flustered against the wall. She quickly turned and darted into the door behind her, she flipped on the lights and was momentarily startled by the pristine beauty of the black marble that comprised the tub and fixtures.

"Wow." She thought out loud. It looked like an interior decorator had drawn inspiration from both spas and gothic architecture to dream up the black marble paradise of a bath. She could picture Usui king of this paradise.

She laid the little bundle he had given her on a counter and looked at her reflection in the large beautiful mirror. The bathroom seemed so ornate that it almost didn't belong in Usui's barren apartment. It seemed like a deviation from his sensible and practical character. She scowled slightly at her reflection.

Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink that was just starting to fade. She shut her eyes annoyed at how expressive her face was. She'd surely never win a poker match.

She unbuttoned her white uniform shirt and slipped off her skirt. She glanced over at the door wondering how well the locks worked. She stepped over to the bath and turned it on.

She felt uneasy being naked with only a thin wall separating them. She wondered if he could hear her dawdling like she had heard him bathing.

It felt extremely relaxing. The shower seemed to have been designed specifically for that purpose. She understood why even practical Usui might have been taken in by it. She sighed and sank deeper in. She closed her eyes to try to think for a moment and when she opened them she decided as relaxing as it felt, she'd rather just hurry and get out so she could sleep, because that was something she also wasn't sure would happen.

She washed herself with Usui's body wash, doing it quickly so as not to think about it. She'd _smell_ like him, and this brought her a little secret joy she refused to indulge in. She washed her hair with his shampoo and noticed that he unexpectedly used strawberry scented shampoo. In fact, it was the exact brand she used at home. She found that very odd but couldn't figure out why.

When she was done she turned off the water and reached for the towel and shirt Usui had leant her. She mimicked the way he had dried his hair and slipped on the same pink lacey panties and bra she'd just taken off. She made a mental note to take another bath in the morning. Assuming she woke up on time to go back home before school and there were no idiots in the street to question her.

Her eyelids were already feeling heavy when she pulled his t-shirt over her moist hair. She knew it would be big on her but it wasn't as long as she'd hoped for. It stopped at mid-thigh. She held up her uniform skirt side by side, the t-shirt seemed indecent by comparison. She was sure it was even shorter than her maid outfit.

She sighed, at least she wouldn't be out on the street like that.

She gathered all her clothes and folded them into another small bundle; making sure to keep wrinkles to a minimum. She threw the towel over one shoulder and turned for the door.

It creaked open and she nearly died.

"Usui!" Her heart had almost burst through her ribcage.

He stood there barefoot staring at her, Misaki thanked god he's put a shirt on. His green eyes seemed to be glowing as he took her in.

"You were taking too long, I thought you might have fallen asleep." He said, but there was something unnerving in his voice.

"Uh-n-no I'm ok, I'm done actually." She looked at the floor and caught a quick glance at her chest, her pink lacey bra was visible under his t-shirt and she guessed her legs were too exposed. She made a movement to dart past him out the bathroom door but he closed it and controlled the space between. She looked up at him slowly, worried that her face would betray how embarrassed she felt.

"Ayuzawa…" He took the little bundle that was her uniform from her hands and placed it on top of a covered basket in the corner nearest to the door. He hardly seemed to notice what he was doing. He took her hand in his and moved her so that she could see both their reflections in the beautiful antique black framed mirror.

He stood behind her and took the towel from her shoulders slowly. He began drying her hair for her. Misaki breathed slowly trying to calm herself. She couldn't deal with shock after shock in her sleep-deprived state.

She watched him in the mirror as he worked with the ease and calmness of an expert. His own bangs falling into his eyes. She didn't know if this was supposed to be soothing or even more unnerving.

"Ayuzawa…" he said again, as he stopped and looked at the reflection of her eyes through the mirror, they looked like pools of liquid gold. His were pools of smoldering liquefied emeralds.

"Would you _blame_ me?" He looked at her intently trying to read some invisible text in her eyes.

After a brief pause he hid his lips in the crook of her neck, the contact made her gasp.

He breathed her in, his bandaged hand snaked across her torso to hold her captive where she stood. She was to hear him even if she'd rather not. He whispered into her neck,

"Misaki…If I wanted you for myself, to use as I please… would you hate me?"

She watched him, watched the quiver in his lips as he spoke, the hypnotic way his eyelids drooped, watched his possessive hand reach for the hem of the shirt. Everything had changed so suddenly.

She felt a pressure in her body she'd never felt before.

She slowly breathed her chest rising and falling rhythmically in unison with his kisses, her words hung in the air before them.

"I wouldn't hate you master."

* * *

**Perverted aliens visit the dreams of those who review **

**just saying...**


	3. Trajectory

"Misaki…If I wanted you for myself, to use as I please… would you hate me?"

She watched him, watched the quiver in his lips as he spoke, the hypnotic way his eyelids drooped, watched his possessive hand reach for the hem of the shirt. Everything had changed so suddenly. She felt a pressure in her body she'd never felt before.

She slowly breathed her chest rising and falling rhythmically in unison with his kisses, her words hung in the air before them. "I wouldn't hate you master."

He chuckled and some of the tenseness in his shoulders relaxed, "You mean not any more than you hate me now?"

He nipped at her neck one final time and then grinned at her trying to dispel the loaded silence.

The intensity of the moment seemed to have been lifted just as instantly as it had come. His hold around her waist relaxed, the tantalizing hand that was snaking up her thigh and hitching up the shirt now hung limply to his side. Confusion swirled in her mind and bewilderment possessed her.

Maybe he did only like to tease her.

He held onto her flaccidly and let his weight fall slowly on her back, she was aware of every movement he made trying to read him, he nuzzled his face in her hair, cooling his own flushed cheeks in the water droplets that remained.

She did not feel anger at his sudden change, it was as she had expected. His usual games of tempt and retreat.

Lost in his own thoughts he sighed to himself, she defeated him; it simply was futile to try to hint his intentions in a serious enough manner for her to understand the tormenting choices he was forced to make for her sake.

He imprisoned the parts of him that drove him mad with anticipation of holding her in different ways than he had accustomed her; a constant struggle between his own dominant character and the fear of her reactions to the increasing levels of his boldness.

He was determined that her words were misleading him, that they meant different things to her than what he wanted them to mean.

She watched him in the mirror… scowling at his feigned apathetic expression. She could see him coming to conclusions in his silence, as he always did.

Months of watching him-watch her- had taught her to read the meanings of his silence, stillness, and the way he breathed. She could see the repressed frustration he was intent on hiding.

Being frustrated herself, she couldn't decipher why.

He was always so bold with her, only to retreat into his bored expression; it often made her spasm in violence!

It was unfair that she was the one who'd always stay up at night -long after she had decided it was too late- wondering if he was playing with her.

It was unfair that every time he touched her it was _she_ who reveled in silent pleasure.

And most of all it was unfair that _he'd_ made her come, asked _her_ to _stay_, and only wanted to _tease_ her.

She felt tinges of anger, remorse, hurt and rejection escalating and building up inside her.

Under normal circumstances she would have punched him and made him wish he'd never crossed the boundaries of her personal space. But in keeping with the strangeness of the night and the desperate need to cause him pain, an untapped side of her awoke.

Her instincts responded, she wanted to make _his_ heart race for a change, make him _suffer_. Usui Takumi _needed_ to suffer punishment. For everything he'd caused.

She'd avenge every kiss he'd stolen, every dream he'd invaded, and every time he'd left her speechless.

She turned in his arms to face him, she looked straight at his eyes and without hesitation she pulled his face towards her. His waist contracted in surprise.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while his brain tried to process what was happening.

She could see his mood change right before her, and she felt no remorse.

Her mind was a jumble of vengeance and thrill. It was his fault he made her heart race, it was his fault she felt that way, it was his fault she hadn't had a recent dream not involving him.

His green eyes shot open and he pulled back from her slightly, realization dawning on him, his pupils dilated and chest heaving.

"Ayuzawa…" he warned in a strained voice, but accepted her invitation to touch her regardless.

His fingers became entangled in her hair, she'd been wrong and foolish to kiss him like that and he would teach her that, because he didn't want to stop.

He crushed her lips onto his possessively.

Her eyes shot open, she felt his entire body pressing closer with every advance of his lips on hers. Closer than he had ever dared before.

She felt the repressed passion in his lips, different than he had ever kissed her, faster, stronger. This kiss seemed eternal and blissful yet dangerous and alarming, sensual and somehow electrifying. Her senses were hyperaware of every movement, every gasp for breath, every muscle aching for him touch.

His hands gripped her sides holding her in place just in case her senses returned. His tongue was playing with hers, inviting it into his own mouth, she obeyed and instantly regretted having done so. By doing so she unlocked a repressed passion of her own, a gravity of desire she didn't know she was capable of.

She felt a groan threatening to betray her. His hot breath intoxicated her and she wanted more.

Her heart was racing, her skin felt hot, she found herself gripping his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to render him subservient to her.

She was caught between his body heat and the cold marble of the sink. It dug into her back as he pressed into her more. She enjoyed the feel of his body against her, her breathing was shallow and the lack of oxygen was becoming an unbearable nuisance.

He seemed at a loss for action caught between pulling her towards him and holding her in place.

He kissed her again and she abandoned her inhibitions. His lips tasted sweet; his tongue even sweeter. Like a rich wine she was too young to be sampling.

He tasted her lips with the same urgency, never would she allow him to taste her like that. Here he could touch her without reservation, feeling her small body against him, inviting him to torture her, to assert himself the _master_ over his obedient maid.

Every time she drew away to breathe he impulsively clasped her tighter, no she wasn't allowed to leave. Not now or ever.

She was his to have and he relished in that thought.

Their kisses were turning savage, they were no longer exploring; they were at war with each other, each one lost in their need for the other.

She bit his lower lip he groaned with a promise of revenge. He picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"You're being very cruel to me Ayuzawa…"

She ran her tongue across his collar bone sucking on his skin lightly but enough to make him wince in pleasure.

"Stop… or you will _regret_ it." He warned her.

But her senses were intoxicated with his scent, his proximity, his heat. It was like the bath had been pointless her initial revenge was backfiring and she was the one being driven insane.

When she parted her lips from his skin she could see a small red mark forming as a testament to their actions.

Usui who had been enjoying this side of her refused to have to stop despite this telltale sign, he'd enjoy explaining its origins.

Without a second thought he gripped the edge of the thin fabric covering her and slipped it off over her head. Misaki raised her arms slightly to help him. He tossed it to the side and removed his own shirt.

Her breathing was still irregular and loud. He placed his palms flat on either side of her and leaned forward to look at her directly. His lips brushed her own as he spoke her, the top of her breast grazed his bare chest.

"May I touch you _here_ Ayuzawa?"

His fingertips grazed her exposed inner thigh making tantalizing circles between her knee and panties.

She winced in pleasure. "Baka Usui…."

"Misa-chan must like my fingers…" As his fingertips rubbed her center, her pink panties became slightly darker with moisture.

She shut her eyes and bit her lip in order to keep silent. He watched the way her back muscles moved as she inhaled and exhaled loudly in the reflection in the mirror. He whispered into her ear. "Join me in bed Ayuzawa…"

With her eyes still closed she nodded and exhaled. He placed her on the ground and led her out across the hall to his bedroom.

She was glad the entire apartment was dark; her face was flushed scarlet with the realization of what would transpire.

He shut the door and led her to his large bed. A dim bedside lamp illuminated the space. Misaki could make out the outlines of the room and directly across was another large window she was sure provided as spectacular a view of the city bellow as the one in the living room.

He cupped her cheek in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could sense her nervousness and he attempted to ease it.

"I want to do something to Misa-chan that will hurt her, she may even despise me for it."

"You have my permission…." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead lightly.

His heart skipped a beat at her words. Relief and happiness coursed through him like warmth. He replied with a kiss to her collar bone, his tongue running lower as he led her to the soft bed.

She closed her eyes and let his weight fall over her on the bed as he climbed on top of her body and propped himself up on his uninjured arm. The contact of his skin against hers felt amazing, warm, enticing…she wanted more of it. She wanted to be lost in it.

"May I?" He asked her collarbone before proceeding to run his tongue over her breasts. She gasped in shock but nonetheless clutched him to her. He smiled at her reaction and traced the curve of her hips up to her chest and then her back. She looked into his eyes as his hand slid under her back and unhooked the first of the two pieces preventing their complete contact. She removed it herself and then lowered him onto her. She watched him wince at the feel of her bear breasts against his bear chest. She felt her nipples stiffen at the joint sensation of Usui's body over hers and her him groan her name as he took in a long breath and reveled in the softness of her skin. His eyes were closed and his fingers clutched her hair. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to let her know he desired her. She also inhaled loudly. She felt a lower part of him also react to the contact, he rubbed against her thigh and his hips seemed to involuntarily jerk forward into her moist panties. The feeling of his sex against hers thrilled her and she clutched the sheets around her. When he noticed, she smiled coyly under him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Ayusawa, don't look at me like that…

You will drive me mad." He breathed into her ear before continuing.

* * *

Hey guys! Here it is!As promised…. though a year late! Terribly sorry! I decided to post a lime here on instead of a lemon because I've gotten in trouble for posting _too_ graphic lemons before! Just wanted to let you know that I wrote the continuation of this scene as separate chapter that won't be posted but I can definitely email it to you guys if you want. I'm also not sure if I should do a morning-after chapter or if I should leave this as is. I really need your feedback!

Love

R.H. Vargas


End file.
